Just Watch How It'll Go
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: Italy meets Mexico and introduces her to everyone during a meeting. It looks like she knows some of them. Italy wonders why. Her history is not just told by her, but also by those that she knew growing up,and one of those few is falling for her. Will she respond? Oc-Fem-Mexico, thought up by one of my friends and I so i dont get all of the credit...
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1**

**Note: I DONT GET ALL OF THE CREDIT,MY FRIEND GETS MOST OF IT AND I DONT OWN HETALI AT ALL!**

* * *

It was just another average World Meeting. As usual Greece had fallen asleep with one of his cats on the top of his head, America and England were bickering back and forth, and the others commented here and there or simply looked on lazily. Germany had reached his breaking point.

"Vould you all calm down?! This happens every time! Aren't you sick of this?!"

Everyone stared at him as he set out the rules for speaking.

Italy raised his hand.

"Germany recognizes his friend, Italy!"

Italy smiles and stands up.

"Vee~ I have someone I want everyone to meet!" he looked around, lost. "Where did she go?" The main doors slammed open to reveal Canada struggling to pull someone into view. Canada's grip slipped and he fell backward. The person stepped into view. A young woman around five foot six appeared into the room: she had extremely thick, dark brown hair that fell to her hips, dark brown eyes, she was a bit… slimmer than Ukraine by 2 inches and was lightly tan. She wore clothes similar to the ancient Mayans along with large, golden hoop earrings, a gold necklace, and a gold armlet.

"Ah! ~ There she is!" Italy noticed her standing by the doorway and introduced her. "Everyone, this is Mexico! I met her today before the meeting!"

Spain's eyes lit up at the mention of her and ran to her with open arms.

"¡Mi princesita Mexico!" Her eyes widened and she dodged his attempts to hug her.

"¡Ni que tu princesa que nada, carbón!" she yelled at him.

"Oh-honhon! ~" France chuckled. "This sounds familiar!~"

Mexico turned to face him and threw one of her sandals at him, then turned and threw the other sandal at Spain.

"You haven't changed at all have, have you?!" England told her.

She glared at him before throwing an empty chair at him.

"English bastard!"

"I like her already!" Romano exclaimed.

Canada appears at her side.

"Mexico, please calm down!" Canada's attempts weren't working. He took a deep break and hugged her.

She stopped in the middle of her rant. She smiled softly and patted his head.

France chuckled, "Spain is sulking! ~"

Mexico shook her head and stood next to Italy, Canada still hanging onto her.

All around, the rest of the countries were left in shock from the scene that had unfolded before them.

"Vell then." Germany stood up. "It is very nice to meet you, Mexico." Mexico smiled.

"Gracias, señor…?" she trailed off.

"Germany", he said.

Her smile disappeared. "I thought you looked familiar…"

" Mexico?" Italy looked confused.

"I'll tell you later Italy…Now then, I'll let you continue your meeting."

" Where you going?" Canada asked.

" Outside. " He let go of her. "I need air."

She walked to the door and just as she was about to walk out of sight, America grabbed her arm, stopping her.

" Mexico, we need to talk afterwards." He had a serious look on his face.

_'I've never seen America so serious before…except for that time…'_ England thought.

She simply tugged her arm out his grasp and walked away. Italy became worried.

_What could be wrong?_

* * *

**Yay! hetalia! Anyways, I dont get All of the credit, most of it goes to one of my ABSOLUTELY AMAZING FRIENDS who sadly doesnt have a fanfic account :( sooooo anyways, i wanted it to be longer but meh...is it good? i hope so...oh! nd for those Spain fans : please do not become offended of the picking on Spain which will eventually come...no actual Spains will be harmed in the making of this fanfic XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2 **

**alright guys, this one's more serious and a little more violent the first**

**and these nice reviews make me nd my friend happy! XD**

* * *

Mexico walked outside, past the garden and into the mini forest where Italy had found her napping earlier. She smiled as she found her well-built horse, Felipe. Felipe neighed happily at seeing her. She smiled.

"Nice to see you too." She stroked his muzzle. "Now where's my other change of clothes?" She searched through the first bag she saw and instantly found her clothes. _"¡Que suerte_!" She laid out the clothes on Felipe's back and began to change discreetly.

The world meeting had continued on, but with more awkward tension in the air. It made it a little more uncomfortable for everyone than usual. Japan, for instance, decided to go out and was luckily unnoticed by anyone that he went out. He walked out to the garden and sat down on a wooden bench, taking in the fresh air. He closed his eyes and heard a twig snap a few seconds later.

* * *

_'¡Maldición!'_ Mexico thought _'now I got his attention for sure….'_ She had seen Japan enter the garden before he noticed her at all. She had wanted to avoid him at all costs.

* * *

Japan's eyes snapped open and looked up in front of him. He saw Mexico hanging onto a tree branch with her right arm, swaying a little in the breeze. He also noticed that she had switched clothing from something ancient to something more modern. She wore torn-looking jean shorts, a simple tight, white shirt, a silver anklet, silver bracelets (one on each wrist), and something that looked like a bandana version of her flag folded once into a triangle and tied around her right arm, most likely covering her gold armlet. She was still barefoot.

Japan watched Mexico as she regained her posture and finished climbing onto the branch. He wanted to say something to her, but he wasn't sure what or how.

"_Konichiwa_" He managed to get out.

"_Hola_…" she responded

"So how have you been?" he asked unsurely.

"Well…" She clapped her hands together "Other than the debt I'm still in, I feel great!" she said, extending her arms out, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Um…" Japan was unsure of what to say. She sighed.

"_Perdon_, I'm not usually the one to use sarcasm." She apologized.

He shook his head "It's fine, don't worry…"

"_Mira,_ I'm-" she was cut off.

" Just forget about it." He said.

They both knew what they were thinking of: the situation after the bombing of Pearl harbor.

"America got over it, you should too…" he trailed off.

He saw something change in her eyes at the mention of America. She climbed down the tree.

"As a matter of fact" he began as she sat down on the edge of the bench "May I ask you something that is possibry private?"

She looked a little uncertain. "Go ahead…"

"What is the situation between you and America right now?"

She brought her knees to her chest and hung her head.

"I'd rather not talk about that…"

They were silent for a moment.

"Mexico!" They heard Canada's soft voice. He stopped in front of her. "America sent me to bring you to him. He wants to talk to you!"

She got up slowly.

"_Adiós, Japón_" she began to walk away slowly.

"_Sayōnara, Mekishiko_" he said, with a small smile.

Canada guided Mexico through the large building, looking forward and not speaking for most of the time. When he looked back at her, she was looking down at the floor.

He finally stopped in front of a door and opened it for her. Canada saw that America was looking out the window, his back turned to them.

"America, I brought you Mexico." She walked in, still looking down. Canada got out and closed the door behind him.

The very first thing he heard after a few steps, was a harsh slap.

Then muffled yells.

Then furniture breaking and being tossed over.

Canada began to tear up a bit. He ran back to the door and slammed it open. He saw Mexico and America in each other's faces, yelling at each other.

"STOP IT!" Canada yelled. This was enough to grab Italy's attention, who was (coincidently) at the end of the hall way. Italy ran over to the room.

"What's going on?" his eyes widened as he saw Mexico and America still yelling at each other, furniture tossed over and broken, and a bawling Canada. He saw that Mexico had a bright red mark on her cheek along with a few small cuts on her arms. America had fewer cuts, but on his face.

Both Canada and Italy saw America raise his hand at Mexico and was about to let go.

_**" STOP IT!"** _they both yelled in unison, finally catching their attention. When Mexico saw Canada crying, she rushed over to him and held him in her arms. She looked at America angrily.

" THIS is why I didn't come back!" she snapped at him. Then she turned back to Canada.

Now England walked into the room.

"What the bloody hell happened here?!" he asked.

America ran a hand through his hair and looked angrily at England. "It's none of your business!"

"It most certainly is now!" England told him.

"Inglaterra" Mexico got up with Canada "Let it go." And she walked out, still holding onto Canada.

* * *

Much to Mexico's dismay, many other countries were still hanging around, chatting about random things. As she passed by, she got odd looks by most people.

" Ignore them.." Canada whispered to her. "Let's just find an empty room..."

" ..._'Sta bien..._"

* * *

Italy stood in the doorway of the messed-up room. Englad had gone after Mexico to see what had happened, since America didn't tell him anything. Italy watched America slide down a wall, prop his elbows on his knees, and held his head in his hands.

" I'm such an idiot..." he muttered, loud enough for Italy to heard.

"America," Italy said softly, approaching the younger country. "Is there something you want to talk about? If there is, you can tell me."

"Maybe some other time, Italy." America said. Italy smiled softly and turned to leave. "Italy?"

"Sí?"

"...Thanks..."

Italy left the room.

" **_How could I be so stupid?!"_**

* * *

**Annnnnddd end!...man...i feel a little depressed after typing all that ._. oh well...the next chapter will be happier! i promise! and i think some of them were out of character but...meh ._.**

**wellllll...HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF SO THEN I'D BE HAPPY TO HEAR YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO OOOSH! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! DX IT BETTER BE WORTH IT! Note: if you dont like author's notes in the middle of a story, im sorry, i found it necessary!**

* * *

_A young Mexico was hiding under a thick, thorny bush in a wooded area. She was trying to control her breath, as to not be found by a very angry Spain._

_Part of the bush was pulled apart to reveal a young America looking down at her._

_"Don't hide here" he held out a hand to her "You're gonna get hurt." He smiled_

_She took hold of his hand and he helped her out._

_"Gracias…" she said._

_"Who's this?" A small Canada asked quietly._

_"Hm? Oh! I found her in a thorny bush!" little America told him. "So who are you?"_

_" Soy Mexico…" she said shyly._

_"Well then Mexico" America grabbed Canada's hand and her hand "Why don't we all become great countries and great friends!"_

_The silly smile on his face made them both giggle._

**_"Yeah!"_**

* * *

_'oh yeah'_ Mexico thought, gently petting a sleeping Canada _'that's how I met them…'_ She looked down at him and smiled softly. _'Well some good came out of it'_

England's head popped out from the door way.

" So that's where you went" he walked in and took a seat by her. "Care to tell me what the hell happened in there?" his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Nothing much…." She didn't meet his gaze. "Just some debt and immigration problems…."

"Mexico….look at me in the eyes" he demanded "And tell me the truth."

She hesitantly met his gaze. England could've almost sworn he saw the whole fight replay in her eyes. She quickly looked back down.

"Fine then" he got up. "If you won't tell me then I won't pester you about it." England left the room.

"Is he gone?" came Canada's soft voice. México smiled a little.

"Si, he's gone." He sat up. "Hey Canada? Why don't you come over later today?"

"Really?!" Canada asked. Mexico nodded.

"And you can invite others if you want."

"Wow…How about Italy, his brother, Japan, France… um….I'll see who else I can think of!" Canada was immensely happy. It wasn't every day that Mexico invited people over to her house.

"Alright, alright! Cálmate!" She smiled a little more. She liked seeing Canada happy. "Well, I should get going" She got up "Gotta get the house ready!" she left the room.

"OKAY!" Canada beamed and rushed to invite those he thought of.

* * *

Mexico was in deep thought as she rode Felipe to her place.

_*SLAP*_

_'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!'_

_'I DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS RIGHT!'_

Mexico sighed and shook it off. She got off and felt the cold cobblestone under her feet.

'¡Mis chanclas!' she thought, smacking her forehead. _'oh well' _

She put Felipe back into his stable, brushed him, and left him with enough food and water to last the night before going in the house.

When she got inside, her Chihuahua Pancho ran up to greet her. Her little chick, Pepe, was riding his back. She pet them both, got a broom, and started to clean.

Mexico sighed in relief as she got dressed after taking a shower. She put on clothes similar to what she wore earlier: dark torn jean shorts, a tight black V-neck tee with a white undershirt underneath, a few silver anklets on her left ankle, her silver bracelets, a simple black cross necklace, and her bandana version of her flag wrapped loosely around her right arm covering her armlet.

Just as she finished drying her hair, the doorbell rang. She could just barely hear it over the music she had left playing in the living room. She turned down the volume of her radio as she passed by to get the door.

"Surprise!" Canada greeted her cheeringly when she opened the door "I found them wandering the streets looking for your house!" He motioned behind him. It was Italy, Romano, Japan, and Germany. It looked like they all had brought something.

"Well come on in!" she opened the door wider and greeted them as she normally did with others: a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Canada knew this already and it seemed familiar to Italy and Romano too, but it got Japan and Germany off guard. They were both a little red in the face after she kissed them on the cheek. "¿Que pasa?"

"There-a not-a used to that-a kinda greeting~" Italy told her.

"Oh… ¡Pues que aprenden!" she exclaimed. Canada chuckled. "Go ahead, make yourselves at home." She walked into her kitchen and Italy and Romano followed her.

"We brought some things." Romano said as she turned the heat down on the stove for a few things.

"¡Ah! Really?" she turned around to face them. "Go ahead and set them on the counter."

The doorbell rang.

"¡Canada!" Mexico called "How many people did you invite?"

" A few…." His soft voice trailed off.

When she opened the door, she saw The Bad Touch Trio smiling like idiots, Russia holding up a bottle of Vodka, and England holding her sandals.

"I presume these are yours?" England held them out to her. She chuckled and took them.

"Sí , gracias"

" Princesita…." Spain trailed off. She smiled softly at him.

" Why don't we just forget about the country problems/business for the night, ¿Sí?" she said.

He smiled and nodded. Mexico let them in and greeted all of them as she did earlier with the others.

" Hey, Mekishiko?" Japan asked.

"Call me Rosa" she smiled. "I kinda want to forget the country business right now."

" Ah…ok then. You may carr me Kiku." He smiled.

Then everyone began to tell each other their real names, since some had forgotten. So it was:

Italy- Feliciano

Romano- Lovino

Germany- Ludwig

England- Arthur

France- Francis

Russia- Ivan

Canada- Matthew

Spain- Antonio

Prussia- Gilbert

"Anyways…..Kiku, you had a question?" Rosa said.

"Ah, Hai!" he pointed over to her radio "I heard the song Ura Omote Rovers (Lovers) from your radio!"

"Um… yeah, I found the song and really liked it so…yeah…"

" Do you know the dance?" Rosa looked at him in disbelief. She moved the small living room table closer to the couch and pulled him into the empty space.

"Toni!" she called.

"¿Si Rosita?" Antonio answered.

"Replay that last song!" he did as he was told and the two got ready, facing everyone.

"A good- looking girl dancing?!" Gilbert exclaimed. "This is gonna be awesome! But not as awesome as me!" he flopped onto the couch.

"Wait!" Arthur got in position with the two. "Alright, continue….DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"

**(Note: I recommend you go and look for Ura Omote Lovers – England x Japan x America uploaded by FelmaleAyase! especially if you are on a computer of sorts so that you can mutli-task! It should be Japan in a black uniform…..and instead of America, its Mexico!) **

The music began, and they took off, dancing in perfect sync. The others watched in awe as the three danced. Italy swore he could hear Kiku and Rosa singing along quietly when the lyrics began, and he giggled as he heard Rosa's anklets jiggle as she moved.

But everyone was thoroughly impressed. It wasn't every day that they saw England and Japan dance.

The smiled on their faces grew little by little as they executed each move perfectly, especially on the fast parts. But they had to admit, the foot-work was some-what simpler than most of the arms movements.

**( ok from here you can watch the vid until it ends!)**

Once they finally finished, there was applause. They all bowed and joined the group, except for Rosa.

" I'm gonna check on the food!" then she called for Italy. "Italy! Come help me, please!"

"OKAY~!" he followed her.

After a few minutes, she came back with Italy, both holding trays with soups.

" It's pozole!" she said as she laid bowls down. Then she left and came back with a smaller plate with other contents in it.

"Ah~ I missed your cooking Rosita~!" Antonio said as he began. She giggled.

" Oye, why don't we play another game?" she set her white dish towel over he shoulder.

" How about 'Who Am I?'" Canada said.

"¡Perfecto!" she said. "Everyone has an idea on how this goes right?" Everyone nodded. "¡Que bien! I'll start then!" She rushed into the kitchen and came back wearing a white apron over her clothes. As she walked over to the empty space she had made earlier, she tied her dish-cloth on her head like a housemaid would and got a strand of her hair to turn it into a curl. She cleared her throat and began to sing in a higher pitch voice

_Hey! Hey! Papa! Could I have some wine?_

_Hey! Hey! Mama!_

_Hey! Hey! Mama!_

_It doesn't matter what I do_

_I'll never forget!_

Feliciano could not stop smiling and giggling. Lovino mouth's was hanging open. Others, like Antonio and Francis, could not stop gushing at how cute she was.

Canada was laughing too. Then he heard a knock on the door. When he got up and opened it, there was a man with blond hair slicked back and his blue eyes were wandering around. He wore a long, black cloak and a black hat.

"Is Italy here? He asked, rather quickly.

"Um, yes. Do you-?" Canada was cut off.

"May I come in?" he seemed rather desperate, so Canada let him in. They walked into the living room where everyone was watching Mexico.

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_

_I am-!_

**"ITALIA!"** the man cut her off. Everyone turned to look at him as he rushed to Mexico and held her hands in his. "I'm finally back! I've missed you so much! How have you been? Have you done something with your hair? Oh, you're let it grow so long!"

He kept talking on and on until he noticed that she was confused.

"Italia? Don't…..don't you remember me?" she shook her head when she finally came to.

"No soy Italia, soy Mexico." she said softly. She freed her hands and pointed behind him. "That's Italy."

He turned around to see Italy looking back at him in disbelief.

"Holy Rome?" he asked. Holy Rome froze, but slowly shook his head and then was engulfed in Italy's embrace. "Oh Holy Rome! I've-a missed you so much!"

" Hey Italy?" Mexico interrupted.

"Si?"

"Why are you shirtless?"

Now everyone looked at Italy, who had let go of Holy Rome to look at himself.

"Oh, yeah~! It got kinda hot, so I took it off~!" he smiled. "What's wrong Holy Rome?"

"You're…a…guy?!" he exclaimed.

"Si" Italy nodded once. Holy Rome fell, but was caught by Mexico before he touched the floor.

" Oye, calmate" Mexico told him as she helped him sit up. "You're gonna be fine." She fanned his face with her wash cloth.

"Italia…my one love….a guy….." and he fainted. Mexico stopped fanning him and looked at Russia.

" Hey Ivan, I saw you brought Vodka." She said. Russia nodded.

"Canada told me you were a rough drinker when I asked if I should bring anything." Mexico smiled.

" Lemme get cups and my Tequila!" she smiled and led him to the kitchen.

"¿¡QUE!?" Spain exploded. "¿¡SINCE WHEN DOES ROSITA DRINK?!"

"Ohonhon~!" France chuckled "You'd be surprised~!"

Mexico came back with Russia, who was holding his bottle of vodka, a bottle of tequila, and other wine bottle. Mexico was holding a tray full of cups.

" LET'S GET STARTED!" she yelled.

* * *

_'I hope she'll like them' _America thought, looking down at the bouquet of flowers _'I hope she'll forgive me too'_

His mind was heaving with the outcomes he kept imagining in his head. The sun finished setting as he reached the corner of her block. He sighed heavily and walked to the door. Right before he knocked, he heard…laughter? His eyebrows knit together. He tried looking through one of the windows, but he couldn't see anything. The windows were colorfully tinted with flower designs on them.

He gave up and knocked on the door.

His heart began to race.

The door-knob turned and the door opened to reveal a disheveled Mexico. She looked at him lazily and hiccupped. He felt his cheeks get a little warm.

_'She's so cute….'_

"oh….*_HIC_!* hi _*HIC!_* America…" she tried to regain her composure. She raised a hand to fix her hair. America saw a bottle in her hand.

" Were you drinking?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Naaahhhhh…...un poquitito….." she hiccupped and stumbled onto the door frame.

"ROSA! *HIC* LUDWIG'S DOWN *HIC* IT'S JUST US TWO! *HIC*" Russia yelled from the living room.

"OKAY~! I'LL BE THERE *HIC* SOON~!"

America could still not believe his eyes. _Mexico was in a drinking contest?! And against Russia?!_

" So watcha need? *HIC* I gotta go back." She looked at him lazily.

"Well…I…um…." Now he was stumbling over his words _'dammit America! get it out' _ He thought to himself. " I wanted to apologized about earlier today!" he thrust the bouquet in his hands out to her.

Her eyes widened and she took it. She buried her face in the flowers and brought her head up with a smile.

" Que lindo….you remember…" she muttered. "Well, you can come in, if you want." She held the door open. "So if Russia and I finally pass out, you can tell us who the winner was!" she smiled.

He shook his head with a smile and walked in. She closed the door and led him to the living room.

" America!?" Canada gasped. He and Italy were the only ones who didn't wanna take part. All the others were sprawled out somewhere in the room.

"Woah! You guys got Japan to drink!?" America exclaimed.

" Si~!" Mexico smiled. "Alright Ivan" she crossed arms with Russia "Last drop. *HIC* cheers!" and they drank what was left in the bottles. They both stumbled backwards, but didn't pass out.

"Good job *HIC* Rosa~!" Russia smiled. "You *HIC* passed!

" SI~!" she giggled. She stumbled even farther back into Holy Rome, who was just recovering from the shock he had earlier.

Holy Rome was caught by surprise as Mexico's head landed in his lap.

"Perdoooon~ *HIC*" she said. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. "You're lap's comfy…." She closed her eyes and began to nap. He gently stroked her face with one hand.

_'she does look like she could've been Italy…'_

"Um, bro?" America interrupted his thoughts "Kinda creepy…."

Holy Rome helped her sit up instead. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Help me up?" she extended her arms out to America. He did and she got up easily. "Okay~" she shook her head and stretched. "Feli~ Matt~ Help me get blankets for everyone~!" she left to another room with the two.

She came back after a short while.

"Hold this" this dropped a pile of blankets into America's arms and walked over to the couch. She pulled on a handle and it extended out into a pretty big bed

"Alright then~" she smiled. "Who goes with who?~"

* * *

**AGAIN! THIS TOOK ME FRIGGEN FOREVER TO WRITE! so watcha think about holy rome? XD i couldnt help myself! i was up real late reading someother fanfics XP soooooooooooooooo HOPE IT WAS GOOD! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I SHALL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! and these are some really nice reviews people! even though i can only see guest reviews from my e-mail but, meh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

* * *

After a good while of pulling people into place and taking funny pictures, Italy, Mexico, Canada, Holy Rome, America, and Russia finally started to decide which of them slept where.

"Vee~ I was thinking that I could sleep with Canada and Mexico~" Italy yawned.

" I was thinking the same thing…" Canada trailed off.

" Sounds good." Mexico tapped her lips "And there's enough rooms for you three" she pointed at America, Holy Rome, and Russia "To each have your own."

"Perfect" Russia said. America and Holy Rome looked some-what disappointed.

And off to bed they went~

* * *

America had just settled into bed when there was a knock on his door. He sat up and the door creaked open to reveal Canada and Italy carrying Mexico with big smiles on thier faces. Mexico, on the other hand, was sound asleep.

" We wanna see what'll happen here~" Canada giggled.

America blushed as Italy set Mexico down in the bed right next to him.

" Don't-a do anything crazy~" Italy whispered and then they left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Hmmmmm~"

America blushed more as Mexico unconciously snuggled closer to him. "Calientito~"

He chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head. "Night~" He held her in his arms and slept blissfully, with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Morning sunlight beamed through the bedroom window, waking America. He was about to sit up until he felt a certain wieght on his side. He loked over and 's head was resting on his shoulder and her body was snuggled up close to his. He noticed he had an arm wrapped around her, making him blush a little.

_' She's so cute' _he thought as he looked at her sleeping face. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Mexico began to move little by little. He quickly fiegned to sleep again but peeked carefully through his eyelashes as he watched her wake.

* * *

Mexico woke up to feeling a certain weight around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw that she was somewhere else. Mexico blinked again and was able to focus more. She saw that she was right next to America and one of his arms was wrapped around her protectively

" BLOODY HELL!?" England's cry of surprise echoed throughout the house..

"Oh~honhon! Don't act like you don't like it, Arthur~" France teased him.

* * *

After getting up, pulling England off of France, and making churros for Italy, Mexico was desperately wanting to get out of the house. She ran upstairs, changed, and hopped out of a window that was right by Felipe's stable. Pancho ran and peeked over the edge, looking at her.

"If anyone asks, bite them~" she giggled. Pancho barked happily as she mounted her horse.

"¡ Que te vaya bien!" And she rode off.

* * *

Italy and Canada were in the living room watching everyone do their thing. It wasn't much...until someone heard something.

"Does anyone hear that?" England asked. Everyone went dead silent as they heard the galloping of a horse.

"I know that gallop!" Spain exclaimed and ran out the front door, everyone else behind him. They were out the front door in time to see Mexico ride by on Felipe with a big smile on her face. "Can anyone run that fast?" he asked.

"I'll go" Ivan said. And he took off, leaving everyone worried for Mexico.

* * *

**Mexico POV (yay! pov! finally! XP )**

I finally stopped and dismounted Felipe in a field of sunflowers.

"Que bonitos~" I murmured as I walked through the field. Felipe neighed and nodded his head in agreement, making me laugh.

I heard heavy footsteps approaching and ducked down to hide in the tall sunflowers.

**_Flashback~_**

_I was hiding in the tall, dry grass from the very angry pirate Spaniard. He was yelling mean things and I was ready to cry. I opened my eyes. His boots were right in front my face. I slowly looked up, my tears were at the very corners of my eyes but they wouldn't fall. When my eyes met his, I finally stumbled up and fell back on my bottom. I felt the tears leave my eyes and run down my cheeks. My eyes shut closed and I brought my arms up to cover my face, ready for the blows._

_But the blows never came..._

"Rosa? Are you okay?" a voice asked. I looked up and fell back on my rear from my crouching position. It was Ivan.

"Estoy bien..." I huffed and lied on the ground. "Just remembering..."

"Hm? Remembering what?" he asked.

" Something I don't want to remember...tanta sangre..." I mumbled the last part.

" Sangre? Doesn't that mean-?"

"Blood" I cut him off.

_"Prinsecita"_

The wind whistled through the field.

_"¿Si?" He pulled me into his arms._

Felipe galloped off somewhere_._

_" I promise to never hurt you again"_

A flower was picked.

_"¿De verdad?"_

"Rosa?"

_He smiled._

_"De verdad"_

"Rosa!"

_Blood was splattered all over the place. _

_Fires were burned._

_People cheered._

_People fought._

_People killed._

_And __amidst all of this...I saw Spain's angry face...in all of it..._

**"ROSA!"**

* * *

Russia had no idea what to do. Mexico had blacked out after muttering a few things. But he was bewildered by the most interesting thing...

_' Am I starting to feel again?...Has she seen as much as I have?...'_

* * *

**Somewhere else~**

"Ve~ Hey Germany?~" Italy began.

"Vhat's vrong?" he looked at the Italian.

"How'd you meet Mexico?~" he asked.

" Vell..." Germany shifted uncomfortably. "It vas a good vhile before I met you..." He began to remember.

_Germany was only a block away from Mexico's home. He was still thinking of how he was going to convince her to become allies. _

_Before he knew it, he was already there._

_He knocked...no answer. He tried again...still no answer._

_He was about to try for a third time, but the sound of a horse and laughter stopped him. He decided to follow the noise and ended up somewhere near the back of the house. Here, Germany found a stable with one horse that was being attended by the girl he was looking for._

_¿Que tienes Felipe?" the girl asked the horse. The horse reared up, frightening the girl. "¡Calamte que me estas asustando!" The horse came back down and ran out of its stall, running right past Germany. " ¡Felipe, regresa!" She sighed in defeat before noticing Germany. "¿Alemania? ¿Que quieres?" she asked._

_He noticed that she was extremely tired and had wounds and bruises almost all over her arms and legs._

_"Ummm...vell...I want us to make an alliance." He regained his composure. "I'm going to need allies for this upcoming var!"_

_She shook her head and sighed. "I don't want anything to do with this war..." Her English was still a little heavy with her accent. "I have other important matters to deal with." and she walked away from him._

_"Mexico..." _

_She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes._

_"A no, is a no" and she closed the door on him._

* * *

**alright..ima end it here for now... meerrrrrrrrrr ._. idk...hope you liked it!~ XD I wanted some bonding and more fluff in this but itd be way longer then...and it didn't really work with me when I got back to it so yeah ._. till next chapter!**

**PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS! XD IT HELPS! AND NO HINTING ON THE COUPLES HERE XD IT KINDA GIVES IT AWAY BUT DONT SAY ANYTHING! XP oki love you bai bai~**


End file.
